voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Altker's Memoirs
Altker's Memoirs is the name given to notes that are mysteriously distributed across the whole of New Voldrania. It is believed these notes were genuinely distributed either directly or indirectly by the Keeper Altker. Notes - 1,1,1,95 Hello! Was I missed? I dare hope so. You all hopefully remember me, I was a correspondent to Za'ro Von, or as everyone calls him The Monitor. I wrote to him when I could spare the time, and made my letters very, very, public and noticeable. Now does that refresh memories? I bet it does. So, you're wondering. Why is a Keeper writing again-- Oh, pardon, my bad, to clarify: I am 'Altker. '''Though my full name, if it so intrigues the mortal minds: ''Jackson Niftik Norvakiz-Oiz Syyylik Noyr Viz Nr'Aogro Altker. My parents were fans of the classics - classics which mortals will never know about, nor shall they understand the meaning of my name. Right then, why am I writing? Because I believe mortals need guidance. Sincerely, I do. The Monitor made me realize, mortals are without direction. If left unattended, mortals pointlessly kill one another and don't strive for greatness. So here's what I'm doing: I'm going to bring my fortress into the world, from... Places, in between spaces. My fortress will be amazing to behold, and I shall claim the land beneath it as mine own. I will welcome mortals to come and live on this land that is to be mine. Those who live in accordance with my decrees, shall enjoy all the power a Keeper might possibly grant them. Those who fail to live up to my standards will perish. I don't mean to go and cause any wars, or more pointless fighting. So I shall establish my realm in a relatively unoccupied area, and will not go out of my way to cause any war or pointless conflicts. I am a changed Keeper, I see the faults of my kind - I also see the faults of mortals. I would ask the powers at be, wherever they may reside, that I be left to my own devices - and those that travel to my land to live under my guidance be likewise left to their own devices. If I can usher in an era of peace and true cooperation between species - Mortal and Keeper, then I shall do so. As a token of good faith, I'll share a secret with the world: A Keeper perished recently, and I have come to fill their place. I intend to uphold my duty as a greater being, and raise lesser beings up to higher standards which they have never known before. My realm is to be what mortals might call a "nation", though it will be focused more on achieving greatness, rather than amassing armies and great warships. My land will produce books, science, technology, and peace. Whereas other lands might produce mercenary companies - leading disillusioned youth into believing their servitude to an aristocracy might bring them greatness rather than just bringing them closer to their inevitable death. That concludes my thoughts for this stormy night, I shall write again in due time. Best wishes to the mortals of the world, and their divinely-appointed leaders, - Keeper Altker, Keeper of Secrets Notes - 2,1,1,95 I am curious, how many are aware of the epic saga of the Tale of Five Skiths? It is a fascinating hypotheses, speculating that all the wonders of this lovely land, were inadvertently made possible by Skiths before their tragic fall into confusion and delusion. Oh yes. I can hear those comments now. Skiths were once a great people, remarkable in their ways. But they were led astray en masse, largely by Sphree, partially by the Trikash. Sphree, back in those olden days, was quite the deceiver. He had his own esoteric followings, people who believed they understood the true meaning behind Sphree's actions and claimed to see the full picture... Though, yes the Tale of Five Skiths. It claims five Skiths each stumbled onto magical objects of great power, and each one told a different sort of people about their discoveries. What ended up happening was that each item became seriously important. So much so, descendants of those five Skiths formed secret mystery cults and sought to return those magical objects back to their original place in which they were found. The idea was to undo all the evil that had been released... Obviously, it wasn't very successful given the acquisitions of the Llysians in the past few decades, the Monitor's dangerous trickery with the hearts of Daygrel and Lovuhkin -a fascinating topic for another time-, the ongoing ... Conspiracy involving a particular Void book. Not to even mention the Trikash Deadlock, the most dangerous thing I can even imagine exists. Which, I may as well expand on since no one is aware of it in any meaningful way. The Trikash Deadlock is a device the Trikash uncovered in their latter days. Their top Aycho-Architects experimented on it for weeks, night and day, without end. Every experiment yielded amazing results. The box seemingly magnified the effects of anything which was applied to it, the Aycho-Architects were overjoyed at this seeing so many possibilities. Then... The Aycho-Architects started becoming etheral in appearence, fading from this plane of existence. Those who toyed with the box the most felt the most devastating effects. Their souls eventually merged with the box, leaving their bodies as just an etheral, lifeless husk. Terirble thing, all of it. Being the Head Aycho-Architect as I was, and being a Keeper, I was somehow unaffected by it, but knew all too well about what was going on. I had decided to hide the Trikash Deadlock, and did so. But it seems despite that, and despite my efforts to silence all those who were aware of it failed. The box was eventually taken away and returned to where it was found, with guardians appointed to ensure it stayed hidden. Now... I bring all this up because the point of it is that Skiths, despite their fall into delusion, have been playing a very twisted game... For a long time. The discoveries they made of items which many Keepers believed lost forever are truly remarkable. They located objects which were thought destroyed, which only furthers certain grievances some Keepers harbor against the ... I lack a Tavrosian word for this concept... gods? There is much yet to still ponder, much more I have yet to catch up with in this realm. Until my next convenience, -'' Keeper Altker, Keeper of Secrets'' Notes - 2,1,2,95 Oh dear, Sar'iil. I thought you were still in the Void studying the primordial Void Lurkers? Speaking of, how did that go? My encounters with such primitive Lurkers led me to conclude that abominations, like you and Sphree, are truly remarkable in all regards. Of course, there were a lot of you abominations long ago... Terrible abominations too. Like Skyigo. Poor Skyigo. Anyhow, I'm no Skith-Apologiost. I'm a realist. Skiths could be amazing if they were truly understood. Now, while I appreciate your offer of a mercy-death, I'd rather offer you such a treat. So that you don't have to witness events that will make what happened to Skyigo look like child's play. You think you're on the ball, warning before its too late... Problem is, it's already too late. The pieces are in play. Ruses can be dropped now, there's no harm in being blatant about the side one chooses. Clearly you're standing against the progress I and Detref envision. What you see as subjugating humans, I and Detref envision as a union... A union of Keepers and Humans, led by Keepers of course, with human counsel welcomed. Its a part of a greater movement to... Undo some matters. You would know what I speak of, hopefully.. Do you recall what Skyigo was doing? Skyigo, the poor thing, he thought he'd try and kill the Serpent. Masterful plan too. He found a hidden realm, one the Serpent didn't even know of. It was there that he found a way to force sentience into Void Lurkers, in a way, forcefully create other abominations like himself. As I understand it, you were one of his first experiments! Lucky you. Throughout his efforts, Skyigo set into motion a problem... A certain discovery was made by accident, one that undermines the entire hierarchy of existence. This discovery, you know it well. We both know what it means if the Trikash Deadlock falls into the wrong hands, and I simply can not afford such a disasterous event. That device of Skyigo's, will be destroyed. You're going to have to accept this reality because I simply can't allow you to continue with your plans. Or at least, the plans I speculate you possess. I may be giving you too much credit, but I'd rather be cautious than foolish. However, I do respect you Sar'iil. You showed us this realm, both I and Detref. Previously we had no idea this realm existed, that humans were so.... So fun. A great thanks to you Sar'iil, you've given us much joy. You showed us the greatest play-thing in existence, Humankind! Now, if you don't mind, if you could just make your location known so that I and Detref can come and kill you, that'd just be perfect. Your days of opposing progress are over Sar'iil. Out of respect, I will offer you a quick death. If you refuse, you'll be subjected to the same fate as Skyigo. Chained up, driven insane, and locked away to never be seen again... Ooh, or we could make you into a sort of Sphleek-like object, how does eternal service to Sphree sound? I think it may suit you. The game is in motion, and it's your move my dear Sar'iil. ''- Keeper Altker, Keeper of Secrets'' Notes - 2,1,3,95 Sar'iil, If I were you, I would consider investing in a bunker. Somewhere in the Void. Because you've tried my patience now, and I will not have anymore of this. You're going to be found, you will be killed. You will stay killed. Your associates are going to be killed likewise. Detref is aware of your antics, as is Osphreki, and oh --- have we got something in store for you. You've no idea what is going to descend upon all Lurkers soon. Your extinction is at hand, you can count on it. Sincerely, your not so kind friend, -'' Keeper Altker, Keeper of Secrets'' Category:New Voldrania Category:In Character Category:Literature